


wHY sTEVE rOGERS hAS a sMOL dUCK

by Unfrogotten



Category: don't feel like sAYING rly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i left my tipos all in because its more authentic writing that way, lol so rAMNdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfrogotten/pseuds/Unfrogotten
Summary: tyour prompts were so confusing bc there is just no wAY Stephen gRANT rodgers has a small duck. this was the only way i could find to rECONVILE your prompt with canon. this was rLY hard to right and gave me tRIGGERS.do not kudos this fANFICTION. oNLY comments oVER 750 wORDS long are accepted!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!





	wHY sTEVE rOGERS hAS a sMOL dUCK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDuckSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SmallDuckSteveRogers), [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



steve GRANT RODGERS was born with a giant duck, which only got larger and better shen he took the super soldeir serum. but THEN he ended up in oUR tIME and had to look for his old friend Bucky Burners. but it turned oUT Burcky had met venom first the 1st time he and Stephen had sex venom aTE the blond-haired's dUCK and that is why is it sMOL.


End file.
